


Arrival

by DonnaOfThotmyscira



Series: The Pits [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Family Dynamics, Graduation Day, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Not Beta Read, Seriously please, Titans, in need of beta, rarely used characters, this is my first series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaOfThotmyscira/pseuds/DonnaOfThotmyscira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set during the events of the Titans/ Young Justice Graduation day crossover event. It centers around Donna Troy and her experience in the afterlife. I based that experience off of Greek mythology since she is an Amazon. It features characters that were rarely used such ad her husband Terry and step daughter Jennifer. As well as a few familiar faces such as Dick Grayson, Diana, and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I got muse at 3 am and just started writing. I have no beta so please take that into account whilst reading. If you would be interested in being my beta please let me know in the comments!! All that said Imma let you get to it now

Bathe Donna, bathe in the waters 

Donna awakens on a riverside, unsure of her surroundings, “What? Where am I? How did I---Where are the Titans?” Donna cries out in the darkness of what seems to be some sort of underground fresh water based on the rock walls, what appears to be a river and the lack if salt in the air, “The last thing I remember is…is something about Superman. It’s all so foggy.” She stumbles to her feet, “Why can’t I remember?” she asks herself. Just then a woman comes in to view. She’s wearing traditional Greek garb, like they do back on Themyscira, but she isn’t dressed as a warrior, more like a princess. Donna tries to call out, but is suddenly struck in the chest by an ache and can’t find her voice. And just like that the woman is gone.

Bathe in the waters Donna

She hears the echoing voice once more, “Please I don’t have time for these games. I need to get back to the Titans,” she calls back to the voice clenching her chest as the ache swells into a more stinging sort of pain. As the pain grows a young girl walks along the river bank humming a familiar tune, “Jennifer! Jennifer is it you,” Donna reaches out for the girl 

“Are you okay lady?” the girl asks giving Donna a worried look

“It’s me, it’s Donna” she says confused as to why her step daughter doesn’t seem to recognize her.

“Shh,” the girl urges, “you shouldn’t give your name out like that. There are people here who would take it from you. They’ll take everything from you,” the girl laments her voice trailing off

“D—did they take things from you,” Donna asks. Her stepdaughter merely nods in response and a new, yet all too familiar pain joining the one in her chest already. The pain of loss. “I can’t very well just call you girl now can I,” she says putting on a brave face, “How about I call you Jennifer?” 

The young brunette smiles, something about the name feels right, “Sure,” she replies kneeling by Donna. “Are you alright? You’re clutching your chest like you’re having a heart attack. Are you old enough to have a heart attack?”

Donna gives the girl a slight smile, “Not quite. Just some pain. It’s beginning to subside now,” she replies getting to her feet, “What do say you to you showing me this place? There’s got to be somewhere better than this depressing river bank,” Jennifer only shrugs, but her Grin says she’d be glad to have Donna’s company. And so the two walk down the river bank as Jennifer leads the way to somewhere “better”

Unbeknownst to the two girls a strange man watches on near where another river intersects. He has fiery colored hair and his features are set in a scowl as he watched the two walk away. This would not stand.


End file.
